Año Nuevo, nuevo beso
by Amai382
Summary: Tooru tiene una misión y escasos minutos para cumplirla.


**Title:** Año Nuevo, nuevo beso

 **Summary:** Tooru tiene una misión y escasos minutos para cumplirla.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Tooru ni Iwa-chan me pertenecen, Furudate tiene todos los créditos por este par.

 **Notas:** ¡Feliz año nuevo!

* * *

.

 **Año Nuevo, nuevo beso**

.

El primero de enero a las once de la mañana en punto Tooru llamó a la puerta de los Iwaizumi. Cruzó el umbral, dio sus buenos deseos a los padres de su mejor amigo y a las once con cuatro ya había subido la escalera y se había plantado frente a Hajime. Un Hajime que, por cierto, se quedó a medio vestir con los brazos dentro de una camiseta azul y su torso aun desnudo, pestañeando repetidas veces en su dirección.

—Yo iba a pasar por ti —sentenció tras mirar el reloj sobre su escritorio y pasar la camiseta por sobre su cabeza—, ¿recuerdas? ¿En una hora más?

—Mis parientes llegan en medio hora, Iwa-chan, ¡ibas a llegar demasiado tarde! —respondió el castaño acelerado acortando la distancia entre los dos.

"¿Tarde?" repitió Hajime con el ceño fruncido, justo antes de que Tooru plantara ambas manos en sus mejillas y lo besara.

—Feliz año Iwa-chan —dijo en un suspiro sobre sus labios, para luego apartarse un poco y retroceder, inmutable—. Te espero en una hora en mi casa, ¡no te atrases!

Hajime estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lo vio dar media vuelta listo para irse y a lo único que atinó fue a agarrarlo de un brazo.

 _¿Ah?_

—Alto, alto , alto —Cerró la puerta. Se quedó mirando a Tooru con una mano sobre sus labios y la mirada confundida—. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Ah… ¿te di mis buenos deseos?

—¿Y no me los podías dar dentro de una hora porque…?

—¡Llegan mis primas en media hora Iwa-chan! —repitió exasperado, como si no bastase con que lo hubiese dicho al entrar al cuarto.

—No estoy siguiendo tu lógica, Complikawa.

Se apoyó sobre la puerta con los brazos cruzados, esperando lo que para él era una _obvia_ y necesaria explicación.

—Agh. Se supone que a la primera persona que debes besar en año nuevo es alguien del otro sexo para tener suerte en el amor, Iwa-chan —dijo el castaño como si fuera lo más natural del mundo estar al tanto de esas cábalas—, pero supongo que si soy gay tengo que besar a un hombre y no voy a besar a ninguno que no seas tú, ¡y como mis primas llegan antes que tú y soy el único hombre me van a besar a mí! ¡Y yo te tengo que besar a ti primero!

Y ahí estaba.

Hajime se le quedó mirando incrédulo por casi un minuto antes de comenzar a reír escandalosamente. Tooru enrojeció.

—¡Por eso no te digo las cosas, ves! ¡Me voy!

—Pero es que… eso es tan… no puedo con esto —soltó entre risas secándose las lagrimillas que se asomaban al borde de sus ojos. Inhaló hondo.

—¡Eres el peor, Iwa-chan! ¡Quítate! —le dio un empujón pero el moreno se sujetó de su brazo para no caer y lo jaló hacia sí.

—Eres increíble —le dijo con una sonrisa, acariciándole una mejilla—. ¿Qué no se supone que el tema es _abrazar_ a alguien del sexo opuesto? ¿Justo después de las doce?

—No pienso hablarte —respondió Tooru cortante mirando en otro dirección, con lo que consiguió una nueva carcajada.

—Ah… cómo lo haces, ¿ah? En serio —bajó una de sus manos a las caderas del castaño y con la otra le tomó del mentón —. ¿Cuántas primas tienes? ¿Cinco? —preguntó, Tooru lo ignoró.

Hajime se ladeó para besarlo sin forzarlo a moverse.

—Uno. Oh, mira, te faltó un poco de gel aquí, ¿es que te arrancaste de tu casa antes de terminar tu pelo?

—¡Estaba apurad-!

Cortó su oración con un beso. _Dos_.

—Te queda bien. Me gusta cuando no usas nada.

—G… gracias. Ahora suéltame.

—Son cinco primas Oikawa, ¿no deberías asegurar tu buena suerte besándome por cada una de ellas antes de que ellas te besen a ti? Según tú así funciona, ¿no? Con besos.

—Oh —Tooru sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Le tendió los brazos a Hajime y los pasó por sobre sus hombros—. Sí. Así mismo. Pero igual puedo abrazarte, Iwa-chan, cubrimos más bases, será un mejor año.

—Claro.

Como buen novio y amigo, Hajime se aseguró de que Tooru se fuera con aun más besos de los que pudiese recibir por parte de sus primas, tías, vecinas o sobrinas.

Lo que olvidó totalmente fue que una hora más tarde debía recogerlo en la puerta de su casa, luego de enviarlo de regreso con los labios rojos e hinchados.

A veces Hajime creía que salir con Tooru Oikawa era igual a caer en una seguidilla de situaciones irracionales o vergonzosas y, pese a ser un hombre muy centrado, de verdad no le importaba.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Ya saben, IwaOi es (mi) vida.

 **Saku***

2016.01.02


End file.
